Our invention relates to curtain walls of buildings, and more specifically to a prefabricated curtain wall assembly composed of standardized units which are arrayed in rows and columns on the floor structure of a building, in particular of a multistory building. Still more specifically, our invention pertains to improved means in such a curtain wall assembly for joining each horizontal row of standardized curtain wall units.
A prefabricated curtain wall in the form of an array of discrete curtain wall units is per se not new in the art. Each curtain wall unit comprises a pane or panel of glass or like material and a generally rectangular frame extending along the periphery of the panel. As heretofore constructed, the panel has had its four peripheral edges all embedded in the top, bottom, and side members of the frame. For joining the horizontally adjoining curtain wall units, sealing means have been interposed between the opposed side frame members of the neighboring units. The sealing means are elastic so that they allow the relative displacement of the curtain wall units in their own plane.
We object, however, to the above conventional curtain wall construction because of the complete embedment of the peripheral edges of the panel of each curtain wall unit in its supporting frame. This arrangement makes it necessary to join each horizontal row of curtain wall units via the sealing means mounted between their side frame members, with the consequent exposure of these side frame members to the exterior of the curtain wall assembly. Taken aesthetically, such exposure of the side frame members is objectionable from the standpoint of modern architecture aspiring to greater simplicity and plainness.